For the Love of God, Think of the Children! Convention
=Abstract= The For the Love of God, Think of the Children! Convention was a multilateral treaty barring first strike nuclear attacks. It was in use for over a year, from the period before Great War II until January 18, 2008 when its last two signees dissolved the treaty. =Treaty Text= Preamble. The undersigned alliances, wishing to prevent the escalation of conflicts into nuclear warfare, and the horrifying devastation it brings to direct participants and innocent third parties, proudly commit to the For The Love of God, Think of the Children! Convention. Article I. Each signatory joins this Convention individually, as a unilateral solemn commitment to its principles and intentions. This document does not constitute an alliance or pact between the signatories. All alliances are encouraged to add their support to this document, irrespectively of the status of their diplomatic relations with other signatories. Article II. The signatory alliances pledge never to initiate nuclear aggression against any enemy, unless said enemy engages in nuclear aggression against them. Article III. A. Any nuclear attack against a member of a signatory alliance is regarded as nuclear aggression against the whole alliance. If demanded by a mutual defense treaty, said attacks may be considered as nuclear aggression against other signatory alliances as well. B. If the nuclear aggressor is a member of an alliance, and said alliance does not promptly expel said member from their ranks, the whole alliance shall be considered the nuclear aggressor. Article IV. A. Nothing in this Convention shall be interpreted as limiting the right of signatory alliances to build or hold nuclear weaponry. B. Nothing in this Convention shall be interpreted as limiting the use of conventional weaponry against any enemies. C. Nothing in this Convention shall be interpreted as limiting the scale or form of rightful nuclear retaliation, from the moment the enemy launches the first nuclear weapon until the formal cessation of hostilities. Article V. Should a signatory alliance violate Article II, their membership of this Convention is automatically revoked. Other signatories are encouraged to abandon diplomatic ties with the aggressor. Signed: For the Legion: Withdrew from Convention on 1/18/08 Reformentia, Prime Minister Korlus, Deputy Prime Minister Fonzoland, Foreign Minister VL Empire, Minister of Defense Miemalkonnen, Home Minister For the Brotherhood of Sovereign States: Disbanded President Pierce, Sheik Crazy Luigi, Caliph Vaylen, Sultan of Truth Lysdexia, Sultan of the Sword Jonthecheet, Sultan of the Crown For the Coalition of Dark States: Violated treaty during GWIII Filipinoboi122, Co Leader Rambo, Co Leader For the Federation: Disbanded Truth, President Bladiblitz, Vice President The Korean, Minister of the Interior Cheyenne, Ambassador to the Legion For the Grand Global Alliance: Withdrew from Convention on 6/15/07 Kevin the Great, Foreign Minister and Triumvir ALdbeign, Speaker of the Na'Hir and Triumvir For the Green Protection Agency: Withdrew from the Convention of 4/2/07 Mary the Fantabulous, President For the League of Small Superpowers: Withdrew from Convention on 1/18/08 Nidhogg, Consul For the National Alliance of Arctic Countries: Withdrew from the Convention on 2/18/2007. Bobsevilempire, Protector The Holyone, Patrician Cox, Minister of Interior For the New Pacific Order: Withdrew from Convention on 6/15/07 Ivan Moldavi I, Emperor 8th Alliance Council: Sei Lafiel, Empress of Lakfakalle Vengashii USBR For the New Polar Order: Withdrew from convention Electron Sponge, Emperor For the Team Allied Guardians Alliance: Alliance dissolved. Tulak Hord, President Amazonian Beasts, Vice President King IB, Minister of Foreign Affairs Chillax with Max, Elite Commander For the Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations: Merged with Entente of the Sun First Council of the UCLN Geinz Nikolai Donut For the Viridian Entente: disbanded Peeko, Lord Cornelius, Minister of Foreign Affairs For the Volksleitung: disbanded Kaiser Martens, Volksleiter Sigmund A. Ceowulf, Head of Internal Security Karl Donitz, Volksleitung Volksfuhrer Magnus Nordir, Volksleitung Volksfuhrer Vladimir Nikanor Category: Defunct Treaties